The present invention relates to prediction on insulator pollution, and more specifically, to a method and a device for predicting insulator pollution based on factors such as weather and the like.
In a power grid, substances in the air, such as dust, sea salt and the like, may accumulate on insulators to form pollution, which is a primary reason for electricity leakage which in turn leads to flashover of the insulator. This is especially the case in coastal areas, due to the presence of sea salt in the air, which in turn is one of the main factors resulting in the loss of power grids. Much labor and material resources are used to prevent insulator flashover every year.
In order to reduce the occurrences of flashover caused by insulator pollution, it is possible to utilize an anti-pollution-flashover coating to enhance the anti-pollution ability of insulator string. Although this measure may delay, to a certain extent, the occurrence of an accident, it does not address and solve the problem on a fundamental level.
The primary approach for preventing pollution flashover in a power grid is to periodically conduct inspection and perform cleaning. A local power supply station typically specifies a plan for conducting such inspection and cleaning based on a pollution area distribution map that is issued periodically. However, the existing pollution area distribution is determined normally by locations of lines (e.g., the distance from coast line, an industry pollution area and so on) and insulator pollution samples collected, and such pollution area distribution is updated slowly, with a large error compared with the actual situation. Thus, it would result in non-thorough cleaning of insulator pollution, and be incapable of avoiding insulator flashover.
In the prior art, it is also possible to use a measuring device based on x-ray to measure salt density and dust density on an insulator, and then send the measured data to a data center to determine the pollution area distribution. However, it is difficult to widely apply this method in the industry field, for reasons such as: instruments are mounted on lines at a very high cost; the data transmission needs wireless networks, resulting in high cost; and such measuring devices cannot operate for extended periods of time in a harsh coastal environment where humidity is high and salinity is high.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the existing insulator pollution prediction scheme, so as to provide a convenient and prompt insulator pollution prediction solution.